Play My Favorite Song
by Beckon
Summary: But it was the quick steps to match the music, that slight skip in the heartbeat at the possible missed pace, the brief and sudden press of bodies as they pulled together for one movement before separating into the next...


It was like living in a dream sometimes...

Sometimes it didn't feel like she was in his hands as he carefully spun her around, watching the graceful way her long, flowing dress fluttered around her in a brief moment of sheer freedom. Perhaps it was this short encounter of hands and moving bodies that broke them of their professional restraints. The flawless motion of joining hands and appropriate placements added to the gentle way they used the music to articulate every step. He watched her close her eyes once a few times as she followed perfectly with his lead; the corners of her brightly colored lips softly turned upwards. It was difficult to not smile along with her as that cute sense of beauty that resided on round cheeks and large eyes radiated with every expression; the gentle way she laughed to herself when she missed a step and they had to start over on their routine, somehow managing to pick right back up with the music just a few seconds later.

She liked to compliment him on his wide variety of dance techniques and styles whenever she messed up; remarking that perhaps he should offer her a few private lessons so she would stop stepping on his toes. And while it was tempting to make such an offer… he didn't want to cross that line, no matter how innocent it seemed.

Even if the others discarded the offer as being nothing more than sincere, after all he seemed to enjoy picking her as his dancing partner at every social event, it just didn't seem right. He had considered it though, so that wasn't to say the choice was easy to discard but… he just wanted to keep things simple. That was all.

He could feel the light way her fingers tightened against his shoulder as the tempo of the music began to pick up; the live band that sat just on the other side of the courtyard seemed to be enjoying themselves with watching everyone seemingly stumble slightly to keep up with the change of pace. For once, the transition went much smoother with them as they moved easily into the faster tempo and kept a steady pace with the new music. It was a first time for sure and he watched the way she beamed at the achievement; flashing him one of her heart-melting grins that nearly had him missing a step or two instead. **  
**

"Just look at them go..."

There was usually a comment as such that was whispered under surprised lips whenever a couple took advantage of the music when everyone else stumbled. It was never the same dancing partners, but this time seemed to be their turn to shine- a turn that she seemed willing to take advantage of; it was easy to see that she was taking extra precautions to keep up with him, her expression stiffening slightly as she tried to concentrate on her steps. He slowed down for her though and made sure to give her easy steps to follow for now, knowing well that she'd eventually catch him on the act and push him to test her further.

They followed the quick crescendo in the music and eventually the crowd of people around them turned into soft blurs of movement and colors; isolating them from the crowded courtyard that was made into a makeshift dance floor. Most officers enjoyed the slow dances seeing as it gave them the opportunity to grab a partner and have a reason to hold them close for a few minutes, it gave them a reason to put hands in careful places and have them slip from time to time. He appreciated the beauty and art there was in the careful steps, but it was the quicker paced ones that held his interest the most. It went from being an art to almost being a skill of some sort, which made it easy to see that quite a few officers hadn't mastered the techniques just yet.

But it was the quick steps to match the music, that slight skip in the heartbeat at the possible missed pace, the brief and sudden press of bodies as they pulled together for one movement before separating into the next...

The movement gave life to the loose materials of their outfits as the hem of her dress seemed to spin just as quickly as she did; her midnight locks were pulled back into a tight bun, but a few dangling strands that managed to get loose danced against the back of her neck with every fast step.

He lifted the hand that had been tightly grasped onto hers and gave her into a spin when the music called for it; watching the way her slender form followed through gracefully with the motion. When she came back in against him, she moved with her own sense of control and sway. The brief press of bodies and fabrics seemed to bring an end to the song as she brought himself right up next to him.

Fingers trembled as they kept a tight hold on joined hands.

He couldn't tell if the music was still playing in his head or if that was simply his heart still racing at the same tempo.

Quiet movements of air passed through his lips as he kept careful control over his rhythm of breathing.

Those soft, chocolate-colored eyes of hers kept a convincing hold on his own as that light smile kept a permanent home on her lips. Despite the growing sense of movement around them as everyone else dispelled and the band laid down their instruments for a brief moment, she showed no hint of pulling away from him... almost preferring if her hand remained lightly locked in his own.

The music was over, and yet he still found himself dancing with her.


End file.
